Various forms of scissors sharpeners have been heretofore designed. Some forms of scissors sharpeners are constructed in a manner enabling only one blade of a pair of scissors to be sharpened at a time and other forms of scissors sharpeners are constructed in a manner enabling both blades of scissors to be sharpened at the same time. In addition, some forms of scissors sharpeners are constructed in a manner whereby the blades of scissors to be sharpened must be repeatedly manually passed over a sharpening device and other forms of scissors sharpeners are constructed including motor driven rotary grinding members over which the blades of scissors to be sharpened need be passed only two or three times. However, there are relatively few powered rotary grinding structures constructed in a manner to enable both blades of scissors to be sharpened at the same time. In addition, these forms of powered scissors sharpeners are not constructed in a manner whereby a pair of scissors to be sharpened may be manually manipulated to swing the blades of the scissors together in the usual cutting manner while simultaneously passing the blades of the scissors over powered rotary grinding members.
Examples of the above referred to previously known scissors sharpeners including some of the general structural features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 537,306, 1,535,395, 1,556,432, 1,963,422 and 3,755,971.